


Family Dinner Night

by amm_amethyst



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Argo II (Percy Jackson), Based on a Tumblr Post, Family Dinners, Found Family, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, im making the seven the found family they should have been, no beta we die like jason grace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amm_amethyst/pseuds/amm_amethyst
Summary: Piper hated the fact that no one spoke to each other on the Argo II.so she was going to do something about it.OR:I wanted the seven to be a found family, so I'm going to make them a found family
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Family Dinner Night

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a few months but I'm back!!   
> enjoy this badly written fic

The 7 sat around the table. They sat picking at their bland pasta, quiet conversation conversing between the small groups that they stuck to. The Heroes of Olympus tended to stick to these groups that they quested in, and never spoke to anyone else unless necessary.

And Piper hated it.

Piper came on this quest, not only to save the world but also to make friends. She never had friends growing up, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to have a close group of friends. Piper dreamt of people she could laugh freely with, share inside jokes with, to share her darkest secrets and deepest problems with. But here she is, 4 days after picking up the Romans, surrounded by people who refused to communicate, ripping her dreams of having more than 2 friends to shreds.

So she was going to do something about it. Piper was going to make these losers talk if it’s the last thing she does on this gods forsaken earth.

* * *

Later that night, Piper was hunched over her wooden desk, staring at her blank notebook, deep in thought. All her plans to make everyone talk all seemed to have a flaw. She had yet to think of a full proof plan and it was killing her. Piper slammed her head against the desk and groaned.

“Board game nights will end in arguments, demigods can’t do movie nights, what else is there?” Piper mumbled. It had to be almost midnight and the monster attacks that day had really tired her out. She considered just giving up and going to bed, and accept her fate of spending months on a boat with a bunch of strangers, but Piper was never the type of person to just give up, and she wasn’t going to start now.

Something underneath a small book caught her eye. Piper reached over and pulled out what looked to be a small slip of paper, but as she held it in her hand, she realised it was a picture. It was a Polaroid from 5 years ago, at her Grandpa Tom’s house. She was sat at a table, spaghetti sauce splattered across her shining face, and dark hair in messy pigtails. Her father to her left, a wide grin plastered across his face, and a napkin in one hand, attempting to wipe young Pipers’ messy face. To her other side, her grandpa tom sat with a fond expression, looking at his son and granddaughter, he looked like he was laughing at their antics. They seemed happy. Just like a family should.

Like a family should…

Piper slammed her hands down on the desk.

“That’s it!”

* * *

“Piper, what was so important to this mission that you had to call us here at 8 am on a gods damned _Monday morning?”_

Piper had the demigods gathered around the table. No one looked particularly happy to be awake at this hour, Leo seemed the most awake, but piper was sure it’s because he just hadn’t slept. Percy and Annabeth were giving her annoyed looks, and the others honestly looked too tired to feel any emotions.

Piper, in contrast, was feeling wide awake. She had a grin bright enough to blind someone as she held her notebook close to her chess. She giggled slightly before she spoke.

“Well Annabeth, I’m glad you asked! I was up last night thinking, like, ‘hey, I don’t really speak to a lot of you guys’ and were on this huge boat for, what, 3 months? So I was sitting there, confused, on what to do, because I-”

“Look Piper, can you just get to the point already?” Percy grumbled, looking more annoyed than earlier. Piper looked at Percy’s face for a split second before averting her gaze. Gods, he really scared her sometimes. She laughed nervously before continuing.

“Y-yeah, sorry. Anyway, I came to a decision. Every day of this week, a different person will cook dinner for us. Like a family dinner. Make it something personal to you, so we can get to know you better, which is like…the point of this.”

Hazel smiled sweetly, looking at her with tired eyes. “That sounds fun Piper, but, did it really call for us to be up at this time?”

Piper laughed. “Sorry about that, I was excited.”

“This could be fun, I do like cooking. Who going first though?” Percy said as he leaned forward onto the table.

Piper jumped up and down slightly as she saw everyone’s excited expressions. Her chest filled with warmth at the thought of making friends. At the thought of making people happy. She opened her notebook and ripped out a piece of paper, pinning it to the corkboard.

“Well the first night, tonight, will be me. I thought it would be fair since I had last night to think of meal ideas. Tomorrow, Percy, then Jason, then Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, and Sunday, Frank. The list is here if you forget. Any questions?”

With a number of excited ‘no’s and shaken heads, Piper skipped out of the room, to get ready for the day, and to go ingredient shopping tonight.

Piper suspected that this would be a good week.

**Author's Note:**

> let's hope I actually finish this fic
> 
> anyway, I hope you have a great day, you're all beautiful, amazing and valid!!! <3


End file.
